Firestar's Quest
220px |author=Cherith BaldryRevealed on the dedication page |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover |publish date=21 August 2007Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0061131644 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary=Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, sets off on a harrowing journey to find a long-lost Clan of cats that had been forced to leave the forest many moons ago |preceded=''The Darkest Hour'' |followed=''Midnight'' }} Firestar's Quest is the first book in the Super Edition series. The cat on the cover is thought to be FirestarAlthough unconfirmed by the authors, the cat on the cover is most likely Firestar, given that he is the protagonist of the book, and that he is one of the very few dark ginger cats with green eyes appearing in the book. The Bookjacket The Blurb :There is peace at last between the warrior Clans, and Firestar is proud of the strength and unity of the cats he leads in ThunderClan. All four forest Clans are thriving, training new warriors and keeping their boundaries without conflict. :But Firestar's dreams are haunted by wailing cats fleeing a terrible disaster. With unexpected help from an old friend, Smudge the kittypet, he discovers a shocking secret: StarClan, the warrior ancestors who guide his paw steps, have lied to him. :Firestar is faced with the hardest decision of his life. Can he really turn his back on the forest that has become his home and embark on a perilous quest to discover a dark truth—one that has been buried beyond the memory of living cats? Whatever he finds at the end of his journey, he knows that nothing can ever be the same again. The Praise :"This book is a fantastic extension of the popular Warrior series. Fans of the series will welcome the newest edition and the continuing adventures of Firestar. The ability and willingness of Firestar to question authority and doubt the longstanding spiritual beliefs of his fellow cats shows the evolution of the series, from simply entertaining to thought provoking adventures that will satisfy a wide range of readers."Retrieved from barnesandnoble.com :::::::::::-Meagan Albright, Children's Literature :"Firestar, leader of the ThunderClan, faces what may be his greatest challenge yet in attempting to right an ancient wrong: the refusal by four of the five clans to shelter SkyClan members displaced by Twolegs. Impelled by horrific dreams and accompanied by his mate, Firestar embarks on a dangerous quest to unite the scattered SkyClan cats. This is much longer than previous books in the popular Warriors series, but that will not deter fans, who will relish the scale of the mission, the fast-paced action, and the exploits of old and new friends."Retrieved from dclibrary.org :::::::::::-Sally Estes, Booklist :"Fans of the Warriors books will excitedly delve into Firestar's Quest, the latest addition to Erin Hunter's bestselling series. In this "super edition" standalone story, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, discovers that the ancestral StarClan has lied to him, which leads him on a quest to uncover hidden secrets." :::::::::::-''Publisher's Weekly'' Detailed Plot Summary :The action is set during the time between The Darkest Hour and Midnight. :Firestar has strange dreams and visions of cats fleeing through moorland and calling out to him. After visiting the Moonstone, Bluestar lets him know that there was a fifth Clan in the forest, SkyClan, that was driven out when Twolegs built the Twolegplace on their habitat. Firestar thinks that StarClan betrayed him by never telling him this, and it ultimately causes him to question everything he believes about the Clans. :Firestar decides to set out on a quest to rebuild SkyClan, as asked by their ancient leader, and Sandstorm accompanies him. They follow the river to its source, going through farmlands. On the way, Sandstorm confronts Firestar about his feelings for Spottedleaf, and they argue. Shortly after, they get separated when a flooding river washes away a tree bridge. The two cats eventually find each other with the help of some rogues living in a Twolegplace. :At the end of their journey, they come across a gorge with caves in the cliff face, and figure out that this was SkyClan's home. They explore the caves and meet two hostile kittypets who were apparently looking for another cat. Later, they meet a rogue named Sky, who claims to be SkyClan's last descendant, and tells them about the old Clan and their territories. However, he does not tell them why did SkyClan scatter. :Firestar and Sandstorm start rebuilding SkyClan. They are joined by Sky, the two kittypets they met the first day, and a couple of rogues living nearby. Later, they invite more cats, kittypets and rogues alike, and several of them join the new Clan, Firestar noting the powerful hind legs and tough pads of SkyClan ancestry. After naming the newcomers of the Clan with proper warrior names, tells them about the Warrior Code and the Clan ways, and organizes patrols and mentor-apprentice pairs. Their numbers grow when Rainfur asks them to rescue his mate and kits, who later join SkyClan. They decide on the borders and mark the edges of their territories. Soon, Skywatcher dies, but not before delivering a prophecy about the arrival of three powerful cats, descendants of Firestar. :Firestar acts as leader to the cats and grows to like them, however he knows that he must find a real leader and a medicine cat for the Clan. Additionally, there is another menace: several rats show up who live in an abandoned Twoleg barn at the edge of the nearby Twolegplace, and Firestar learns that these rats destroyed the old SkyClan from their homes. The rats attack the Clan, trying to weaken them, and the cats decide to take the battle to the barn, attempting to drive out the rats. Firestar manages to kill the rats' leader, but loses a life in the process, and Rainfur dies in the battle. :The Clan finds a medicine cat, Echosong. After the rats are defeated, Leafstar is appointed leader, and Sharpclaw as deputy. Firestar and Sandstorm leave, and return to ThunderClan. :The epilogue shows Firestar and Sandstorm caring for their two kits, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit. Squirrelkit was named for her bushy tail, and Leafkit in memory of Leafstar, and possibly Spottedleaf. Firestar is then reminded of Skywatcher's prophecy and wonders which of his daughters are going to give birth to such powerful cats. Publication History *''Firestar's Quest'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 21 August 2007 *''Послание'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 21 November 2007, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''Firestar's Quest'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 13 May 2008Information from amazon.com *''Firestar's Quest'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 17 February 2009Information from amazon.com *''Feuersterns Mission'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), July 2010, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Books Category:Super Edition Series Category:Firestar's Quest